kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masaru Aso
'is the main protagonist in the Japanese tokusatsu movie Kamen Rider ZO. Masaru Aso Masaru was originally an assistant to Doctor Mochizuki until the doctor conducted experiments on him. Horrified at being made into a grasshopper-like cyborg, Masaru went into hiding in the mountains for two years until he awoke with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi. Though he hated Mochizuki, Masaru eventually forgave him before learning the man was telepathically communicating with him. Kamen Rider World Later, ZO teamed up with Kamen Rider J. The two riders fought a gang of five revived monsters led by Shadow Moon: Sai Mutant, Cyborg Soldier Lv. 2, Agito, Garai, and Zu. Berry witnessed Shadow Moon's plot and is attacked by the mutants. Masato and his sister Ayumi stumble onto an injured Berry by chance and are chased by the revived mutant army as a result. However, they are saved by the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider ZO on his ZO Bringer motorcycle, who thwarts off the monsters into a nearby abandoned warehouse. ZO is suddenly assisted by Kamen Rider J, who arrives into the warehouse on his J Crosser bike. The five mutants are defeated by the combined forces of the new Double Riders. The two are then challenged by Shadow Moon, who enlarges himself into giant proportions. J grows into giant size as well and fights off Shadow Moon by himself. Shadow Moon is defeated and peace returns to the day. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including ZO, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, ZO and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. ZO's Attacks His only attacks are: *ZO Punch (ZOパンチ, Zetto Ō Panchi?) *ZO Kick (ZOキック, Zetto Ō Kikku?) Equipment Break Dousar Another of ZO's features within his insectoid head called a Break Dousar (ブレイクトゥーサー, Bureiku Doūsā?), a breathing appartus stored around the mouthplate that shoots out vapors, baring resemblance to fangs when extended. {C Z-Bringer {C ZO also rides on the Z-Bringer (Zブリンガー, Zetto Buringā?), built by Dr. Mochizuki. Though resembling a regular motorcycle, the Z-Bringer changes along with ZO with ability to reach speeds up to 1300km/h and resist heat up to 1000 degrees. ZO can use the Z-Bringer to execute the Z-Bringer Attack (Zブリンガーアタック, Zetto Buringā Attacku?). Picture Gallery (ZO's Arsenal) FWETCG45.jpg|ZO in Z-Bringer Kamen Ride Cards is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider ZO. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including ZO, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into ZO. Other Appearances Although Kou Domon has never returned to portray the character Masaru Aso, a generic "Kamen Rider ZO" character has appeared in later Kamen Rider live action productions. Later Appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Zyuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Zyurangers are seen fighting their usual foes, neo organism show up and wind up defeating them. Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Kamern Rider ZO, Red Hawk, White Swan, Five Black & Black Turbo arrive assist the Zyurangers Kamen Rider World * Kamen Rider ZO later team-up with his successor, Kamen Rider J, in the 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * ZO, along with every other Heisei Rider, appears in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The Internet movies released with this film identify ZO as the 14th official Kamen Rider of the Showa era. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider ZO appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other Heisei era Riders. **Although ZO's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, ZO is confirmed to be Masaru Aso by the movie's official website. Video Game *In The Great Battle IV, Kamen Rider ZO is a playable character and one of the pilots of the Compatible Kaiser along with Ultraman, original hero Fighter Roar and the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (portrayed as human-sized here). *Kamen Rider ZO also a playable character the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. References http://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider ZO as Masaru Aso Also see *Dex Stewart, his counterpart in Saban's Masked Rider. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Protagonist